


The Hypothetical Brother

by Rirren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, They're not actually brothers, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: It isn't so strange that people might assume Percy and Nico are brothers.What's strange is Nico's reaction to this.





	The Hypothetical Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Kink discovery".

"Oh! Is your brother okay?"

Nico looked up over his hand that was stemming the flow of blood from his nose. An older woman with permed gray hair was standing before the bench he and Percy were sitting at.

"Here, have a tissue," she said.

"Thanks," said Percy, and handed it to Nico.

The woman still stood there. She seemed in no hurry to leave. It was a good thing they'd already slain the monster.

"What happened?" she asked in concern.

"Uh, he fell…" Percy looked around, then his eyes alighted on the nearby skatepark. "…doing tricks on his skateboard."

"Boys," the woman tsked. She didn't seem to notice that neither of them had skateboards. She looked at Nico. "So your big brother is taking you out skateboarding? How nice of him."

Nico stared at her. For some reason Percy kept talking.

"Yeah, uh. Our parents are on vacation … So I'm back from college to look after the house and Nico while they're away."

He slung an arm around Nico, pulling him close for a second before he seemed to register Nico had gone as stiff as a corpse, and let go.

And then the woman and Percy talked for the next five minutes: about Nico and Percy's parents, how Percy had been looking after his little brother, about the woman's sisters, how nice it was to have siblings, on and on, until Nico's nose stopped bleeding and he could nudge Percy and get out of there.

"Sorry," said Percy afterwards. "That was a bit weird. It's just … we look similar enough that I thought it would be easier to go along with it."

Nico shrugged and looked away like he couldn't care less.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day, all the way through the journey by pegasus as they moved to the next destination in their quest.

He'd had a big sister. Percy wasn't his brother. And he didn't think of Percy in a remotely brotherly sense. But if Percy was his brother…

If he was…

He'd probably live with Percy in the New York apartment. Sally would be his mom. He liked Sally. She'd cook them all dinner, and he'd sit around the table as part of the family. Percy would talk to him, and tease him, and offer him help with his homework.

They'd share the same room. With bunkbeds. And after they'd gone to bed Percy would whisper in the dark,

"Are you asleep, Nico?"

Nico wouldn't answer but Percy would climb up into the top bunk. He'd get in the bed with Nico, under the covers and up close, and Nico would say,

"Percy, we shouldn't. We're brothers."

But Percy would only get closer, slip his hands down the waistband of Nico's pajamas, and say,

"I know. But I can't stop."

He'd move down Nico's body, pull down his pajamas, and put his mouth on Nico. And Nico would moan too loudly, and Percy would pull away to say,

"Sshh … mom'll hear."

He'd put Nico's hand over his mouth, and go back down again. And Nico would bite his hand and muffle his moans as Percy licked and sucked him until he came.

That evening they went out for dinner in a random small town when it grew too late to keep traveling. Nico spoke up when the chatty waitress asked them if it was their first time in the diner.

"Yeah," he said. "My big brother's treating me."

It took a second for Percy to respond, and then he smiled, ruffled Nico's hair and said,

"He got top marks in his math exam!"

Nico leaned in and gave a shy smile. He grew hard under the table.


End file.
